Christmas Mystery Ball
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: The Christmas Ball You have to wear a mask for a game where a number is drawn and the people with that number will have to find out the others identity. If neither of you succeeded you will fall head over heals for each other. Who's who's partner? LEMON!


**-Christmas Mystery Ball V.2-  
-**

The Christmas Mystery Ball held once a year near Christmas time. This event was once just called The Christmas Ball but events have changed the name accordingly. Here's an overview why...

The Christmas Ball is like none other you have to wear a mask for a game. This game is where a number is drawn and the two people with that same number will have to find out your identity. During all this the only names you can say are the persons name you are guessing otherwise when talking to a friend they might find out their partners identity. So you can talk to no one else for the day except your partner.

If neither of you succeeded finding out each others identity you will fall head over heals for each other...but if only one of you find out the others identity that person will die of heart break when the other finds their true love. Now so far this rumor has been proven true.

Five years two people before this event was held never even knew that the other even existed thus they never knew the others' name. They ended up falling head over heals in love with each other and from that day onward they still do. Many who know of this have wondered if it will happen to them so they changed it to The Christmas _Mystery _Ball_. _

These two people want their story to be shared cause it's true in many forms. So now they will tell their story to you also...

-**  
Mikan's POV**  
-

Hello everyone! My name is Mikan Sakura I am 18 years old and this is my last year in Alice Academy. The Christmas Ball is today and I...still...have yet...to...OH SHIT! I STILL NEED TO PICK OUT MY DRESS! NOOOOOOOOOOO! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

There's only one person who can get me out of this but it'll cost me. Well there goes my allowance,... seriously.

-**  
Hotaru's Lab**  
-

"1,000 Rabbits." Hotaru said putting out her hand. I cried as I gave up the allowance I have been saving up for like... AGES! Hotaru took it and counted. She sighed as she got out of her chair and over to this...changing booth?

"What's with the changing booth Hota-chan?" I asked pointing to it. Hotaru smirked under her unemotional mask. I sweat-dropped I'm guessing it's a new invention.

"_Invention number: 639 Uses: To change into ANYTHING at anytime you want. It is portable for vacations and business trips. Selling for a VERY cheap price of 5,000 rabbits, but just to use it is 1,000 rabbits under my supervision._" Hotaru stated.

"Hota-chan who are you talking to?" I asked sweat-dropping again. Sometimes I think it's Hotaru who's the mental one here.

"Enough talking." She said pulling me over to the booth and pushing me in. She pulled a lever and the curtain was drawn. Soon all I saw was a bright blue light surrounding me. The next thing I knew I was out....

I blinked. That was fast... I looked over at Hotaru who was holding a mirror up to me then when I saw my reflection I gasped. My hair was down into curls, and had sparkles in it along with on my face. I looked down at my dress which was a low V neck in bright red cocktail dress that was just beautiful! I down at my red 4 inch heels and all in all it looked gorgeous.

"It suits you baka." I heard Hotaru say. I looked up at her and cried a thank you.

I was about to hug her but she pushed me away."You'll ruin your dress now get outta here I still need to do mine." I pouted

"But I want to see your dress too!" I wined.

"Fine." Hotaru walked into her own invention and pushed a button from inside. The blue light flashed as I covered my eyes from the brightness. Hotaru stepped out. I gaped at what she was wearing.

It was a sleeveless light purple dress down the floor with three rows of silver sequins twisting around it from the shoulder to the ground like mine. Her hair was pinned back by two barrettes on one side, and her shoes were also light purple. She wore a darker purple mask that brought out her eyes.

I gasped. "Hotaru! You're so beautiful!" I yelled. She went over to a mirror to look at herself.

"Of course I am." she said arrogantly and again you know what I did, I sweat-dropped for the third time today within five minutes. I wounder where people get this arrogant attitude, and I want to know where and why I don't have any.

"Mikan. Before I forget you know the Christmas Ball ends at 12 midnight right?" I nodded. "As soon as it strikes midnight tonight not only will the ball be over but your dress will also be gone." she explained

"Like Cinderella?" I asked. She moved her head in a way that meant yes and no. I smiled I'm like Cinderella! YAY ME! I heard the clock chime and looked over at it.

"Come on Hota-chan, we're gonna be late it's almost 8!" I yelled again pulling her out of her laboratory. I want to laugh evilly ever time I say that word ugh. Laboratory. Muahaha!

Hotaru was being stubborn today and said something like "There's nothing wrong with being fashionably late." I rolled my eyes I've always been taught to be on time. Fashionably late? Bah! Humbug!

"Wait." She said stopping me in a dead halt. I looked at her. "Are you going to the Christmas Ball with a mask or no?" That's when I finally realized that I forgot mine, I was to busy admiring the dress. I laughed at my stupid mistake.

I pulled out a white mask that covered my eyes my and a pair of white car ears too. Hotaru rolled her eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said with a matter of fact voice. Maybe the cat ears where going overboard but regardless I liked them, and so I wore them. Though little did Hotaru know that my cat ears were actually one of my alice limiters. I got these instead of a mask, I thought they were cuter by far.

Hotaru and I walked to the gymnasium where the ball was being held. It was grand for a gym but was nice none the less. When we went in we were given a number, mine was 666! The number of the devil! Oh boy who will I be stuck with?

In order to find out who has the same number as you they call the number and you have to go up front, and it was time to find out who I got stuck with.

So far blah blah BLAH! Grrrr.

I heard the number 385 being called and saw Hotaru walk up next to the the announcer guy. On the other side of him was Hotaru's mystery guy. As far as I could see he had blond hair and blue eyes, smiling kindly. Oh boy poor guy doesn't know what he'll be dealing with. She'll probable find out his identity soon.

A few numbers later I was called up. I almost jumped for joy at that. FINALLY! I did not run up to the person I walked slowly up...okay maybe it wasn't that slow but normal speed. Once I noticed the matched person I could tell he wasn't happy to be there.

As far as I could tell he had black hair and his face was covered in a black cat mask. Having alice limiters myself I knew that it was normal for some people to wear them often, though I have never seen one like his before...

Oh great that rumor about if you don't find out your partners identity you'll fall head over heals from him. I wonder what would happen if we just told each other our names and if that would be cheating...-sigh- well better not risk it.

Me and the guy left the gym and went outside were no one would find us. GASPS! What if he's a perverted molester!

"Oi, little girl don't go thinking something about me that is not true." he said turning around to me.

Wait how did he know what I was...

"Thinking? Your like an open book. Now leave me alone I need to go somewhere." He turned away from me and before he could get any farther I grabbed on to his arm.

"Wa-wait!" He turned around to face me and even through he wore a mask I could tell he was glaring a me. I let go of his arm and blushed hard, it's a good thing that I was wearing a mask the could cover the top of my cheeks otherwise he would have seen it.

"Wait. We need to find out the each other identity otherwise that rumor."

"That rumor is not true. It's just something that people spread around so more people will come to the ball. How many do you know of the would come even if that rumor didn't exist?" He gritted through his teeth.

"I would." I said without thinking. He looked at me weird. "Wh-what?"

I bit my lip. "I would go to this ball even if that rumor was not true." I said out loud bravely. He smirked. "Wh-What?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"Nothing Polka dots." po-pol-POLKA DOTS! AH! HE LOOKED!

"POLKA DOTS! WHY DID YA LOOK!? YOU PERVERT! HENTAI!" I yelled into the night. I wanted to cry. I could never marry anyone now! I sniffed holding back a few tears.

"Whatever idiotic girl. Why don't you go away? You know I would never get together with you even if the rumor is true or not. No one will EVER like someone like you. You're such a baby." He said with a calm voice.

I looked at him in surprise. No one ever told me that. Was it true or was he trying to get me to go away? He just stood there. If he was trying to get me to leave then it worked. Too well for me.

I turned and ran. I could do nothing more I didn't care about the stupid rumor anymore I don't care if _he_ does or not. I don't even care if he chases after me! I ran to a halt between some trees panting that's when I broke down into tears.

I'm not an idiot! I'm smart! I'm not a baby either! And someone will like me! I just know someone does! Someone...has to...right?...

Ah who the hell am I fooling? I am an idiot. I get poor grades, I cry a lot over stupid things, and no one even has second glances at me. Not even my own friends! No way is there someone who likes me. No one....

The clock rang twelve and my dress started to disappear as Hotaru said. It was in the middle of fading when someone rounded the trees near me. They noticed the transformation and knew who I was. I looked at the person only to see the cat masked guy standing in-front of me. My oh so called partner.

"What are you doing around here? Are you crying?" he scoffed. I wanted to cry more. "You're a big baby you know that?" it felt like an arrow went through my heart. I said nothing.

"But...You're my baby." my eyes widened as he knelt down next to me, putting his hand on my cheek. My eyes widened again as I noticed his other hand take off his mask.

He had these rare crimson eyes that you could just stare into forever like an abyss. I gaped as he just smirked, rubbing his thumb over my cheek as he wiped the tears away.

I finally noticed what he was doing and I slapped his hand away. He looked surprised. I turned away from looking into those eyes I just didn't want to turn away from. I looked at him again but this time I decided to go, I don't know what would happen if I stayed here.

I got up and started to walk way gradually then I broke out into a run. I was almost my my dorm but I felt someone grabbed on to my arm and wouldn't let go. I turned to find him panting looking at me.

"Let go." I stated like I was really mad.

"No." He stated and just tightened his grip on to me. He looked into my eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry." he said looking straight at me.

I was shocked. Did he just say he was sorry? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Excuse me? What did you say?" I was in total shock.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Look I'm sorry okay? Will you forgive me?" he asked. I knew he was turning desperate. So I...uh...

"I forgive you." I could not control this mouth of mine! See a sorry face and OI! He crashed his lips onto mine. To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

I closed my eyes sighing while into the kiss, my arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around my waist. I pressed my lips into his further. I could feel him smirk.

His tongue move over my lips asking for entrance. I didn't give it to him. He did it again but this time I cracked. I opened my mouth a little and he took it for an advantage. We kissed for about a minute before we had to brake for air.

"Wow." Was the only thing that either of us could say. We took another minute getting our breath back.

"You're a good kisser." I couldn't help but to say. He smirked. That was my first kiss. "And yet..." He looked down to me to see what I was gonna say next. I think it was the yet...that made him do that.

"And yet...I still don't know your name." I said. He put on a small smile as far as I could see. My eyes widened. He looked good without smiling but he looks like a god while smiling.

"Hyuuga Natsume. Remember it, savor it, moan it, scream it. You'll be doing all of those things tonight and for nights to come. Be ready." I looked into his eyes I could tell he wasn't kidding so I said the one an only thing that came to mind first.

"I will, today and forever" Accepted it. He smirked.

"That's a good kitty." He said stroking my hair. Oh I won't show him a kitty I'll show him a pussy.

"Mmmm. You want to see kitty? Then bring me to your room. Nat-su-me." I purred into his ear I could feel him shiver and heat rise through his body.

"Fine." He said getting up then forcefully picking me up carrying me to his room. I was surprised at first but I got used to it.

When we got to his dorm room he just kicked the door open then shut it again with his foot locking it. He went over to the bed and threw me onto it.

"You want to be a naughty kitty don't you?" he asked me seductively. I couldn't help but to purr as a response. I used the transformation alice and made myself have real cat ears like Sumire but I had a tail. He smirked looking at the transformation I could tell be was impressed.

He moved down and kissed me fiercely. I moaned as he forced his way into my mouth, turning it into a full blown french make out session. After a minute he pulled away as I panted from the lack of air, he moved his lips down my neck, I could feel him smile evilly with an idea.

Natsume removed himself from me and from what I could see he was holding...a cat collar and leash!? What the heck!? Where the HELL did he get those! Before I could move away he snapped on the collar with the leash buckled onto my neck.

He pulled on the leash and made me crash my lips onto his again. Has he did this I didn't notice him pull out a couple more pieces of rope tying my wrists to the headboard. Within that little time span he also took off my top and skirt, leaving me only clad in a white bra and underwear.

I pulled away and gasped as the cold December air struck me. He smirked at the reaction kissing my cheek and moving down to my chin and neck.

His hands moved behind my back to unhook my bra, and he did. He pulled it off with no effort and looked down at my erect nipples that were hardening by the second cause of the cold. I started to become continence about this. I really wanted to cover myself up though there was an obstacle, the rope that tied me to the headboard.

He noticed me pulling at the restraints to cover myself up. "Don't worry. Relax." he whispered in my ear sending shivers up and down through my spine. I nodded.

He moved back down and started to give me little bites turning them into hickeys. Once he got down to my C sized breast and took in a small pink nipple lightly sucking and licking it. My cheeks turned red and I moaned. He moved to the other and did the same thing.

I started panting, my face was redder than an apple at this point. He started to move down farther to my lower region. I gasped as a shock wave passed through me when he kissed me just above the pantie line.

He looked up at me and kissed me once the lips once again. I'm guessing that was only a cover up for taking my underwear off cause the next thing I knew was they were gone.

I felt his lips leave mine but soon felt them again kissing my inner thighs slowly moving to my vagina. I was burning. Fire raced through my spine as he licked my clit. He spread my legs a little further for more access. I gasped as he thrust his tongue into me.

He moved in deeper. I couldn't take it. My stomach felt like it was knotting up. "Na-Natsume! I'm...I'm gonna AH! Natsu-me!" I couldn't take the pressure anymore and cummed.

Natsume just liked it up with no effort and kept on going to what he doing. Though soon enough I felt like I was gonna explode again. But this time before I had the chance he moved back leaving me hanging onto it.

"Na-Natsume! Please!" I begged. "Natsume!" I started move and strained against the rope.

"Are you sure Mikan? It'll hurt at first." He sounded concerned. I nodded.

"Please do it quickly!" He moved away from me. Then took off the cloths he was wearing. I wanted to gasp he was huge! Hell with 7 inches what was he? 9? 10!? Then moved back to me and smirked.

"You still sure you want to while I can control myself?" I nodded wearily. He moved on top off me. And kissed me. But that's when he thrust in with one swift movement. I screamed into his lips. Tears rolled down my cheeks, he kept moving in and out until th pain was replaced with pleasure.

I moaned. Natsume took this as a sign that I adjusted. He moved his lips from mine and moved down to my neck giving me little hickeys. He thrust faster and I moaned louder. He noticed this also and kept moving faster and faster till I almost couldn't keep up with the paste.

His lips moved up to my ear. "That's my kitty cat."

'_Oh god!_' I thought. I could feel my tummy tie up into knots. The pressure was building up. "Na-NASUME! I'm ga-gonna Ah!"

"Then cum with me."A few more thrusts and I screamed releasing Natsume soon followed. Everything soon came to a stop. We were both panting for air. Natsume reached up to the headboard and untied me, I was happy to get my wrists back.

"Th-that was...was..."

"Awesome..." I finished. I was about to close my eyes and go to sleep until...

"Oh no. You're not going to sleep just yet. It's only 1:30, we still have to morning." My eyes snapped open and stared as him disbelievingly. He smirked when he saw my reaction.

"Oh no you don't!" I struggled beneath him trying to get away, but he used to to his advantage and turned me over. He leaned over my back. I could feel his erection press against me.

"So you want to do it doggy style huh? Well I'm sure I can arrange that." My eyes widened. And well...It continued on like that until 8 o'clock the NEXT morning.

* * *

_7 years later!_

"NATSUME! Can you help me with Ryuu!?" I yelled through the house. Yes 7 years later we got married and had a family. Natsume was excited about the family part. I wonder why. We have three kids. Regain, Raina, the twins and our youngest Ryuu.

So that's our story of the faithful night and that particular part of our life that we met at the ball. We were just telling our twins our story for soon he'll be going to Gakuen Alice also. But we skipped the sex scene we don't need then to learn that early on.

Oh and you remember Hotaru and her blond partner? Well her partner just so happened to be Natsume's best friend Ruka Nogi. Neither of them had found out the others identity so they also fell in love. Hotaru has Hana her daughter and only child...so far. Hehe.

"The kids are in bed." Natsume said turning the corner to our bedroom leaning on the door frame.

I smiled. "Hmmm that's good." I said plopping down onto the bed closing my eyes. Natsume smirked and went over to the bed also crawling over top of me.

One eyes cracked open. "What are you doing?" I said suspiciously.

"Nothing." He said reassuring. But I wasn't convinced. I saw the little gleam in his eye.

"What are you thinking?"

He leaned over so his face was in-front of mine. "Nothing." He gently pulled his lips over mine into a sweat kiss. But as usual...it turned fierce, then demanding, and eventually lead to well we'll leave your imaginations to this one. Let's just say it's a good thing the rooms were soundproof.

* * *

_A couple lines like..._'Oh I won't show him a kitty I'll show him a pussy.' _I was like what the hell am I writing!?_ _-Shiver-_ _This story was kinky beyond what I usually do. I mean CATS! Collars and leashes! What the hell! I also had the song _'_I wanna fuck you_' _playing through my head during writing the lemon. It can't get any worst than that. Can it!? OVER 4,000 WORDS WOHO!  
_


End file.
